Jealousy
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: Las fans podrían odiar a Sebastián, el publico podría odiar a Sebastián, bien, pues realmente no había persona en el mundo que lo odiara más que el, si, si, definitivamente Chris colfer odiaba, mucho, muchísimo a Sebastián


¿estan listos para el martes? Pues espero que, porque enserio pienso que no va a dar un ataque a todos con lo que hemos de ver…. Murphy que porfavor sea bueno! Hahahah

Bueno, creo que me desvie un poco…. En fin… esto es algo que ya llevaba un tiempo en mi cabeza, esperando a salir! Siempre me ha parecido que chris esta un tanto enamorado de darren… a ustedes no? En fin… Léanla y díganme que tal les parece, cualquier tipo de comentario (excepto ofensivos eh?) digan si es buena o realmente apesta, lo que se les ocurra! Sin mas… aquí esta! Gracias por leer!

Las fans podrían _**odiar**_ a Sebastián, el publico podría _**odiar**_ a Sebastián, bien, pues realmente no había persona en el mundo que lo odiara más que el, si, si, definitivamente Chris colfer odiaba, mucho, muchísimo a Sebastián.

Su vida era sencilla y agradable, porque aunque existió una temporada en la no todo fue bueno para el, ahora era diferente, porque después de su entrada a glee la vida mejoro a pasos agigantados, porque después de aquello Chris tenia fama y dinero, ahora tenía amigos que lo querían, logrando salir por fin de ese pueblo que por mucho tiempo fue su infierno personal, su agujero oscuro. Y ahora se encontraba en los ángeles y a veces en nueva york, y la gente ya no lo miraba raro más. Ya no era el _**gay de pueblo**_ destinado a estar en el closet de por vida. Si, Chris colfer tendría que ser feliz ¿Qué mas podría querer?

Oh sí.

_**A darren criss**_

Porque cuando Chris sentía que su vida no podía ser mejor, más completa, más feliz. _**Llego él**_. El y su sonrisa perfecta, él y sus rizos indefinidos, él y sus ojos hazel que le hacían creer que el mundo era un _**poquito mejor**_, un poquito más feliz.

Y maldito rhyan, y maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió darle un novio a kurt. Porque Chris supo estaba en serios problemas desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde la primera vez que supo que darren ser "el".

No era profesional, en lo absoluto, y no lo era, no, porque estaba haciendo lo _**incorrecto**_, porque había cruzado esos _**límites**_ que ningún actor debería cruzar, se había enamorado de Blaine, se había enamorado de su relación con kurt, demonios, que se había enamorado estúpidamente de darren criss.

Oh, y eso era malo, era terriblemente malo, y Chris podría vislumbrar dos razones muy fuertes para que lo fuera; la primera, darren _**actuaba**_, solo actuaba, porque debía actuar, porque darren realmente no lo quería, no así; darren realmente no lo besaba a él, darren besaba a kurt, darren besaba a kurt siendo blaine, y no lo besaba a él, no pensaba en el. La segunda: darren criss no era _**gay**_.

Por _**Harry potter**_ que eso lo mataba, y no era que de pronto quisiera que darren se volviera gay, y que saliera del closet y que le gustara besar niños e ir a antros gays. No, simplemente le molestaba que darren no lo quisiera, le molestaba que _**él**_ quisiera a darren, le molestaba darren, porque era el culpable de todo aquello, porque de no ser _**tan el**_, chris estaba segura de que aquello no abría pasado. Darren no parecía darse cuenta de lo _**dañino**_ que lograba ser para el ojiazul, porque desde el primer momento en que se habían visto, desde que puso sus benditos pies en el set, y dieron el anuncio de que sería "Blaine Anderson" el nuevo novio de kurt, parecía que el ojimiel había intentado a toda costa ser la sombra de Chris, nunca, _**jamás**_, se le separaba, siempre lo invitaba a cafés, y a bares, y a platicar, y a su apartamento, y a maratones de Harry Potter. Y Chris nunca pudo decir que no, y se sentía culpable de aquello, porque nunca tubo las mejores intenciones con esto, aun si lo hiciera sin quererlo, porque desde el primer momento se había enamorado un poquito de él.

Y ahora eran _**mejores amigos**_, casi inseparables, casi como hermanos; pero darren parecía no notar, no ver todo lo que lograba causar en Chris, porque para darren era normal ser así, Chris lo sabía, para darren era normal ser _**encantador**_ con todo el mundo, y era normal ser su mejor amigo, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Chris fuera gay, ni le molestaba hacer fiestas de pijama con él, ni abrazarlo, ni quedarse por las noches en su remolque.

Pero Chris estaba enamorado, ya no había nada que hacer al respecto, porque aunque nunca fuera capaz de hacer nada con él, igualmente seguiría enamorado, estúpidamente, horriblemente, y era porque jamás había querido a alguien así. Era triste, si, pero Chris podría soportarlo, porque era mejor ser amigos que no ser nada, y todo hubiera seguido _**perfecto**_, así, con Chris ocultando sus sentimientos, y darren siendo darren y a veces Blaine, de no ser por un pequeño detalle, uno parecía llegar de la nada como una mala _**jugada del destino**_.

Y de nuevo maldito _**Murphy**_, maldito, maldito, porque al parecer no estaba contento con ponerle un novio a kurt, no, como siempre el quería mas, y ahora traía a Sebastián, ahora llegaba con la estúpida noticia de que habría un _**tercero en discordia**_, de que era hora que kurt y Blaine terminaran la hermosa etapa de luna de miel (que chris tanto, tanto, tanto disfrutaba) y cayeran en la realidad, como las demás parejas de glee, que sufrieran problemas, que tuvieran _**altibajos**_. Que el causante de todo aquello seria Sebastián, y que había encontrado al actor perfecto para _**eso**_, y había traído a _**gustin**_, al _**supermegafoxyhot**_ grant, que dejo a todas las chicas del set con la boca abierta, y que al parecer logro entenderse de maravilla con darren, con _**su**_ darren.

Grant gustin parecía el hombre perfecto, era sexy y bailaba, sabía exactamente que decir y cuando decirlo, oh y según las benditas palabras de darren, era la personas más graciosa que había conocido. Tan agradable, tan sexy, si, y _**tan gay**_. Bendito _**gaydar**_, bendito porque detecto a gustin en cuanto lo vio, en cuanto sintió como miraba a los demás, su manera de actuar; su instinto se puso en alerta de inmediato, eso definitivamente no estaba bien, si, darren era hetereo, a darren le gustaban las mujeres, pero ¿Quién no sucumbía a una tentación? Sobre todo si era _**tan sexy**_.

La locura llego hasta Chris demasiado rápido, y podrían fácilmente tacharlo de psicópata, de egoísta, pero simplemente no podía, no quería, no iba a intentar hablar siquiera un momento con ese, _**con el**_, sabía que no tenía razón para hacerlo, que gustin jamás había dado motivos para despreciarlo, para mirarlo con esa cara de diva bitch, que tan bien aprendió de kurt. Pero era imposible evitarlo, así como era imposible evitar ignorarlo cuando Chris llegaba con darren y el estaba _**ahí**_, y lo saludaba alegremente.

Imposible, imposible, y la gente comenzaba a notarlo, porque Chris colfer jamás había sido discreto en sus sentimiento, odiaba la hipocresía (excepto en el caso de darren, que era estrictamente necesario). Todos, excepto grant, quien era demasiado distraído o demasiado confiado, se daban cuenta al instante de su antipatía por el nuevo, de su patente _**odio**_, y las miradas de resentimiento que le lanzaba, y podría _**jurar**_ que lea, dianna y asheley, sospechaban la verdadera razón , el porqué de todo.

La gente podía notarlo y darren _**lo noto**_.

Y a darren le sorprendió, porque en su opinión, grant era fantástico, y Chris la persona más adorable y compasiva del mundo y no existían razones para que no se llevaran bien.

Y darren hizo lo que Chris más temía

Y decidió que era momento de hablar seriamente con él.

_**Maldición**_

¿Qué pasa Chris? - darren lo había _**arrastrado**_ hacia uno de los camerinos, aprovechando el hecho de todos estaban en el set, viendo como naya, heather y amber grababan "candy man". Ahora estaba sentando en un sillón y junto a él, mirándolo seriamente, en la posición en la que un padre regañaría a su hijo.

¿Qué pasa con qué? – trato de hacerse el desentendido

Tu _**sabes**_ Chris… - darren lo miraba preocupado

No entiendo a que te refieres, y la verdad no sé porque estamos aquí, cuando rhyan se dé cuenta de que no estam… - demonios, demonios

Sabes a lo que me refiero Chris, como también sabes que Murphy no dirá nada, y no lo dirá porque _**eres tu**_– el ojimiel siempre hacia resaltar el hecho de que para el director, chris era como un hijo, uno muy mimado – así que, mejor dime ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia grant? –

Demonios, hay iba, al punto, como solo darren sabia hacerlo, _**sin rodeos**_.

Yo… no se a que te refieres dare – sentía como el color subía por sus mejilla, batalla perdida - ¿odio? , ¡ja, ja! ¿estás loco?, ese ni siquiera vale mi tiempo para el odi….- mal, muy mal, había hablado demás.

¿ese? – los ojos de darren brillaron un poco, había dado en el blanco – ¿enserio Chris? Porque a los demás nos parece todo lo contrario, la mayoría ahí afuera puede notar el odio, _**tu odio**_, aun me sorprende que grant no se haya dado cuenta, porque digamos que no es muy fácil ser odiado por Chris colfer, yo no podría soportar ninguna de las miradas que le das, _**me mataría**_ – el ojimiel suspiro, como si no supiera exactamente si lo que iba a decir estaría bien – mira… Chris, realmente, realmente me sorprendes… - el ojimiel se detuvo, acercándose un poco más al, tomando una de sus manos – tu no era así, tu jamás has sido así. Eres la persona más… _**increíble**_, mas buena que conozco, la más sensible, la mejor…. Recuerdo que cuando yo llegue aquí, yo tenía miedo Chris, porque yo era nuevo, y nunca había sido famoso como ustedes, lo más grande que había vivido era _**a very Potter musical**_ – el chico de cabellos rizados sonrió instantáneamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba de starkid, de sus antiguos compañeros – y ustedes eran _**asombrosos**_, yo los veía siempre en televisión, increíbles. Y de pronto estaba aquí, con ustedes, con un papel en glee, y eso me daba miedo, te juro que si. Porque me daba miedo no encajar, y no agradarles, ni a ustedes ni al público. Pero luego llegue al set, y _**te vi**_, ahí estaba tu, con tu cara sonriente, con tu _**amabilidad**_ y por alguna razón ya no tenía tanto miedo, no sé porque, pero de todos los que estaban ahí, tú me diste más seguridad, sentí que contigo podría hablar, y lo hize, y me encanto, porque era tan fácil hablar contigo, al instante me aceptaste, entonces me sentí bien, y luego empecé a hablar con todos los demás, pero era porque ya tenía _**a ti,**_ mi _**mejor amigo**_, eso lo hizo más fácil. Tú estuviste aquí desde el comienzo, chris, pero para los demás, que entramos tiempo después, no es _**tan fácil**_.

El ojiazul estaba en shock, simplemente no podía creer todo lo que darren decía, jamás pensó que su amistad significara tanto para él, sabía perfectamente había sido el primer amigo de darren ahí (mas por la insistencia del chico de rizos que dé el) pero no estaba enterado de que aquello fuera tan importante para el

Yo… darren no sabía todo eso…. – intento decir, pero no pudo

Espera, aun no he terminado- interrumpió criss, volviendo su semblante un poco más serio – es por eso, que me sorprendes, me sorprende que trates mal a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo, grant es nuevo aquí Chris, imagina lo difícil que debe ser para él, llegar de pronto a un lugar donde las personas llevan año de conocerse, años de convivir, e introducirse a ellos, sin más. y entonces llega _**alguien**_, y lo odia sin razón aparente, y lo ignora, porque sé que lo ignoras Chris, eres mi mejor amigos, se cuando _**no escuchas**_, y se cuando _**ignoras**_, recuérdalo. Pero realmente no sé porque lo haces Chris, porque nadie más que tu debería entenderlo, el es gay, y se que lo sabes, imposible no darse cuenta, tu mas que todos debes saber que eso lo debe hacer sentirse más vulnerable, _**desprotegido**_… no te entiendo realmente…. – los ojos de darren, que hace unos momentos mostraban cariño mientras hablaba sobre cómo se habían conocido, ahora estaban llenos de confusión, de un poco de _**enojo**_, de _**decepción.**_

Eso a Chris lo rompió, porque si, el odiaba a Sebastián y odiaba a grant, lo odiaba porque hablaba demasiado con darren, porque se le había pegado como un chicle al cantante, pero también quería a darren, demasiado para su cordura, y por darren haría _**lo que fuera**_, cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, incluso si eso era aceptar que odiaba a grant, incluso si significava que tendría que "hacer las paces con él" y ser amigos, por mucho que detestara la idea, aunque fuera más actuación que realidad. No podía negarle nada él, era _**imposible**_.

Y suspiro, resignado, consciente de que había perdido la batalla

_**Lo siento**_ – soltó de pronto, viendo como instantáneamente la mirada de darren habría mucho sus ojos, cambiando su mirada una de sorpresa, sin esperar aquello por parte del contratenor – sé que me he estado comportando como un inmaduro, como estúpido; tienes razón, no me agrada mucho, corrección, no me agrada ni un poco, lo he tratado mal conscientemente, también se eso, pero enserio, enserio, no puedo evitarlo… - no estaba totalmente seguro de continuar, tendría que decir un poco la verdad y un una mentira, porque después de todo no estaba tan loco como para confesarle a darren la verdad completa – creo… creo que… me he sentido un poco celoso de él…. Tu sabes… yo siempre fui aquí el único… de alguna manera la atención era para mí… y el llego aquí…. Y se que debería tratarlo bien, porque somos del mismo… pero sentí como me quitaba algo…. Además pasaba demasiado tiempo conti… y… - se detuvo antes de hablar demasiado, antes de decir cosas que _**no debía**_ decir; era tan vergonzoso, y podía sentir como sus mejillas se ponían un poco calientes, seguramente estaría muy sonrojado, que por Harry Potter, por dumbledore y J.K. Rowling, se sentía tan incomodo hablando sobre eso con darren, pero al menos era _**mejor**_, era muchísimo mejor a decirle la verdad, la otra verdad, a explicarle que odiaba con horrores al chico nuevo, porque le daban celos, y le daba miedo, miedo que le quitara a su mejor amigo, miedo a quedarse sin el, si, definitivamente eso era mejor .

Pero darren era darren, y por obvia razones era su mejor amigo, porque en lugar de reírse de sus inseguridades, o de tomarlo por paranoico, simplemente sonrió comprensivo, un tanto aliviado de saber la razón por las que su amigo se comportaba de esa manera.

Chris, Chris, Chris – repitió dulcemente – eres tan… _**adorable**_ – si continuaba así, seguramente Chris terminaría por confesar todo ahí mismo, y eso era una cosa que obviamente, se tenía prohibida – ¿que era por eso que te comportabas así? ¿solo estabas un poco _**celoso**_? –

Se acerco un poco más, acortando la distancia por completo, y lo _**abrazo**_, fuerte, como solo él se atrevía a hacerlo, desvaneciendo con eso todos los celos que Chris estaba sintiendo, la envidia por grant, las malditas inseguridades. Lo mantuvo así, atrapado en un brazo, por lo que a Chris le parecieron, horas, casi décadas. Después se separo suevamente, sin despegarse mucho, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo, manteniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del contratenor, y colocando la otra a su barbilla.

Chris solo asintió, sonrojado como nunca en su vida.

No puedo creerlo…. ¿enserio piensas que alguien podría reemplazarte? ¿Qué alguien puede llenar tu lugar, así de fácil? ¿_**tan sencillo**_? Oh, no Chris, eso es imposible, y no solo hablo por todos los del elenco, si no _**por mi**_… sí, bueno, tal vez si he pasado mucho de mi tiempo con gustin, pero no significa que te cambiara…. Es solo, que él es nuevo, y creí que necesitaría a alguien para tu sabes… conversar, reír, _**acostumbrarse**_…. Pero es diferente Chris… no te confundas… yo _**jamás**_ te cambiaria, por nadie, no podría realmente…. –parecía tan sincero, tan real, que Chris se sintió un poco tonto, porque no entendía como se había dejado llevar por los celos, bien, podría ser que no fuera gay, podría ser nunca llegaran a ser más que amigos, pero al menos sabia que eso no iba a cambiar, no, siempre seria así.

Entonces… - intervino el ojiazul, un poco más relajado, ya un tanto más dispuesto a bajar la guardia – creo que le debo una _**disculpa**_ a gustin… - darren asintió – y…. supongo que podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien, o por lo menos lo intentare…. - acepto

Y ese… - empezó darren, acercandose hacia él, mientras pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros – es el Chris que conozco… - concluyo, pegando un poquito más a Chris, de la manera en que _**solo darren**_ tenia permitido.

Fue entonces que no pudo sentirse mas _**ridículo**_, ridículo, si, por ser tan celoso, tan inseguro; no entendía en qué momento había pasado por su mente que darren podría cambiarlo, oh, valla que era _**tonto**_. Porque estando de esa manera: con darren a su lado, todo era mucho más claro. Incluso grant gustin no le parecía tan desagradable ahora, ni tan mala persona, quizá, ahora podrían llegar a ser bueno amigos.

Sin tan solo hubiera sabido lo _**equivocado**_ que estaba.


End file.
